Betrayal
by Rynlog8912
Summary: Logan comes out to Camille about his attraction to Kendall. Once Kendall finds out and things start to get heated, he does something that Logan will never forgive him for. KOGAN
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Logan was shaken awake. He rolled over in his bed to fine Kendall standing over him. "Kendall what's wrong?" Logan asked surprised to find Kendall in his room.

"You were yelling for me. I could hear you from in my room." Kendall replied. Kendall's room was down the hall from Logan's. He must have been yelling very loud for Kendall to hear. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I was just having a bad dream." Logan said. But it was no bad dream. This was the third night this week Logan found himself screaming for Kendall is his sleep. Luckily this was only the first time Kendall had heard him. He had been having a lot of dreams about him. Dreams of passion, lust, and desire. Logan's subconscious wanted Kendall real bad.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm going back to bed." Kendall turned to the door and opened it. Logan sat up in his bed. "Hey Kendall."

Kendall turned around. "Yeah?" Logan wanted to tell him why he was calling out his name but couldn't find the courage. Logan liked Kendall. He wanted nothing more than to be with him and spend every moment together but he did not know how Kendall felt nor how he would react.

Logan hadn't told anyone about his secret fantasy and his sexuality because of his fear that he would be rejected. Not only by Kendall but by everyone else as well. Logan had messed around with guys but it has always been a secret. He experimented with Dak Zevon, Jet, and even Tad from the beach party. He's never had sex with a guy though. He was waiting for the right one. And that just happened to be Kendall.

He wanted it to mean something. He didn't want to do it with just some guy and have them not be there the next day. He wanted to make sure that they were going to stick around and not do something to hurt him. The other boys tried to pressure him into it but Logan was stern and wouldn't back down from his morals. "Thanks for checking on me." Logan said with a half smile

"Don't worry about it." Kendall turned back around and closed the door behind him. Logan threw himself backward into his bed. He let out a big sigh of relief. He rubbed his eyes and rolled over to try to fall back asleep.

Logan woke the next morning covered in sweat. He groaned as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and proceeded to wipe it onto his sheet. He peeled his shirt off and tossed it into his laundry basket and slowly rolled out of bed.

Once standing he reached his arms up and stretched but stopped abruptly when he felt an odd pressure in his groin. He looked down and realized he had been stricken with morning wood. He sighed and rolled his eyes then re situated himself so it wasn't as noticeable. Logan grabbed towel off the end of his bed post, threw it over his shoulder and headed for the bathroom.

Logan walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He reached into the tub and turned the faucet on and then turned around to start taking his shorts off. After removing his shorts, Logan looked at himself in the mirror. _I really need to tan. _He looked at his crotch in the mirror. _I really need to trim too. _Logan pulled out his trimmer and started cutting back the dark brown curls above his dick.

Logan swept up the hair on the floor with his hands and flushed it down the toilet. He got in the shower and closed the curtain. He let the warm water run down his body. The water relaxed him. He leaned his head against the side wall and closed his eyes while standing completely under the water.

The door opened and closed. Logan opened his eyes and felt scared. _Can they not hear the water running?_ Logan didn't move. He stood there waiting for them to leave. A few moments passed. Logan was still waiting for them to leave or at least acknowledge he was there and still there was nothing.

"Um..I'm kind of in the shower?" Logan said with a little bit of an attitude. Logan heard the sound of clothes unzipping and hitting the ground his eyes widened and he became very confused. He could see the silhouette of the person through the shower curtain moving towards the tub and his heart started to race. The curtain was pulled back quickly. "I thought you could use a shower partner." Kendall said winking. Logan's heart just stopped at the sight of seeing Kendall standing there fully naked.

There was a bang on the door. Logan jumped and realized he was having another fantasy. He quickly shut off the water. "I'll be out in a second." Logan shouted. "Hurry up I've got a date ya know!" James yelled back. Logan just rolled his eyes and got out to dry off. He wrapped his towel around him, picked up his clothes and opened the bathroom door. James was standing outside waiting with towel and scrub brush in hand.

Logan walked back into his room and closed the door. He threw his clothes in the laundry basket and removed his towel. He stood there naked in front of his closet before finally picking something out. Plaid shorts and a Polo shirt.

After getting dressed he turned around to his bed and looked down at it. His sheets were soaked from him sweating in his sleep. _Wow those dreams are really getting heated_. He leaned over and removed the sheets from the bed and threw them on the floor next to the basket. _Guess today is a laundry day again._

Logan walked over to his dresser and pulled a clean, dry shirt from his drawer and pulled it over his head. Then he pulled his pillowcase off his pillow, realized that both were equally wet and disgusting, and decided that they both needed washed along with everything else. He walked over and balled up his sheets and threw them on top of his pillow and pillow case and headed out into the hallway.

_This is the third time this week this I've had to wash my sheets because of these dreams. If this keeps up they're going to get suspicious...or just think I'm a bed wetter._

Mama Knight and Katie sat at the table eating breakfast as Logan walked passed with his wet sheets not acknowledging their existence. Katie and Mama Knight looked at each other and then watched Logan scurrying through the apartment.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Logan cringed at the sound of Kendall's mother behind him. "You're washing your sheets again?" Katie asked. Logan turned around still cringing and nodded. "Logan that's the third time this week you've washed your sheets. What's going on?" Mama Knight asked concerned

"It's not what you think." Logan sighed. Katie and her mother smirked at each other and then looked back at him. "I've just been getting really hot in my sleep and I've been sweating a lot." He explained. He turned back around and continued his mission to wash his sheets before they even had a chance to ask any more questions.

He walked through the kitchen and finally he was at his destination. The laundry room. He plopped the sheets on the floor in front of the washer and opened the top. Full of James' clothes. He sighed and then opened the dryer. Full of...Kendall's clothes... Logan smiled as he started to pull Kendall's clothes from the dryer and fold them in attempt to earn some brownie points from him by bringing him his folded laundry.

After he finished folding his clothes he tossed James' into the dryer and turned it on then finally he was able to wash his sheets. He put his sheets in the washer and turned it on high. Logan turned back to the four mini stacks of Kendall's clothes, grabbed his laundry basket which Kendall had left there and headed back through the apartment.

Logan reached Kendall's room and knocked on his door but he got no response. He knocked again and got the same result. Nothing. _He's probably out with Jo. _Logan grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door trying to balance the basket of clothes on his knee. When Logan looked up he saw Kendall taking off his towel.

He wasn't out with Jo. He had just gotten out of the shower and didn't hear Logan knocking because he put his headset on. _Shit!_ Logan couldn't help but stare at Kendall for a moment. Kendall turned around and Logan shut his eyes in a panic. Kendall ripped his headphones out.

"Logan what are you doing!" Kendall said with surprise. Logan held out the laundry basket. "Sorry Kendall! I didn't know you were in here. I knocked put you didn't answer and I thought you weren't here and so I was coming in because I folded your laundry and I was gonna leave it on your bed for you. But I didn't realize you had just gotten out of the shower!" Logan could feel himself rambling on. Kendall walked closer. Logan could the distance close in between himself and the naked man of his dreams and he opened his eyes. Kendall was smiling at him.

His smile is what got to Logan. Every time he saw it, Logan could just feel himself melt into a puddle. Kendall grabbed the basket and put it down next to them. "Thanks" Kendall said softly. They're eyes met and locked. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was just so beautiful to him.

Logan saw Kendall start to close his eyes and lean in towards him. Logan felt his heart start to race and he closed his eyes and waited for the moment.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled. Logan snapped back to reality and opened his eyes. Kendall wasn't in front of him anymore. Logan whipped around to find Kendall standing behind him in the doorway. Logan realized he was day dreaming. "Huh?" Logan said

"Need somethin' bud?" Kendall asked. Logan looked around for a moment trying to get himself together. He could feel himself starting to sweat and his wood was returning.

"Huh? Oh! No. I was just bringing your laundry in for you. It was in the dryer and I folded it for you." Logan said smoothly holding out the basket of clothes. Kendall reached out and took the basket from him. "Thanks." Kendall said. Logan walked passed him and started to walk down the hall. Kendall peeked his head out the door.

"Logan are you feeling okay?" Kendall asked leaning out into the hallway. Logan turned out. "Yeah I'm fine. Just lost my train of thought." Logan said. "No I mean you're sweating. Are you feeling okay?" Kendall specified. Logan wiped his forehead and he was in fact sweating again. He wiped his hand on his gym shorts. "Oh that? Oh you know. Just havin' my own personal summer. It's all good! No need to worry!" Kendall gave a skeptic nod and went in his room. Logan sighed and walked into his room and closed the door.

_I'm going nuts! I can't handle this much longer and I can tell that it's just going to continue to get worse until I end up doing something stupid that I will probably regret. I need help. I need to tell someone._ Logan paced back and forth in his room racking his brain about who to tell. _I can't Carlos because he was a loud mouth; Katie's too crafty and could blackmail him if she didn't approve; James is too busy worrying about his looks to care and I can't tell Mama Knight because…come on this is her son we're talking about. _Logan continued pacing. _Who can I talk to about anything? Hmmm…._ Finally it hit him. _Camille…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

There was a knock on Logan's door. Logan stopped pacing and opened his door. Mrs. Knight was standing outside his door. "Hi Mama Knight!" he said. Mrs. Knight walked in. Logan turned around and was waiting for a response.

"Okay why are you washing your sheets so much?" She questioned, determined to find the answer. Logan rolled his eyes. "Because I've been sweating a lot in my sleep." Logan responded. Mrs. Knight gave him the "I don't believe you" look. "I'm serious!" Logan said smiling

"Are you sure you're not having…a problem?" She asked trying to imply something. Logan rolled his eyes again. "No Mama Knight I'm not having a bedwetting problem." Logan said getting annoyed. "Okay okay," She said walking back towards the door. When she got into the doorway she turned back around. "Logan you know you can talk to me if you're having a problem. Doesn't matter what it is I'll be there for you." She said comfortingly.

"Thanks Mama Knight" Logan smiled. She turned and walked down the hall and Logan closed his door once more. _Now time to find Camille._ He walked to the table next to his bed and picked up his phone and texted Camille. **Hey, where are you? Need to talk-L**. Logan resumed pacing while waiting for her to respond. As he paced he started to have second thoughts about telling her. _What if she doesn't accept me? What if she tells everyone? I can't tell her. I can't do it….No I have to tell her. I need to tell her or this will drive me insane if I keep it in any longer._

Logan's phone rang and he opened it. **Finishing up an audition, be back in a half hour, meet me in the lobby-C**. Logan took a deep breath. _There can be two outcomes to this situation: she accepts and helps me, or she rejects and living at the Palm Woods Becomes a nightmare…I really hope she accepts._ He slipped on his flip flops and headed out of his room.

He walked down the hall and headed for the door to the apartment. "Where ya goin' Loganator?" Carlos asked from the living room couch. Logan stopped and turned around. "Oh you know. Just going out and about. Okay gotta go bye!" Logan whipped around and went out the door. Carlos turned and looked at Katie and Mrs. Knight who were standing on the other side of the living room. They both shook their heads and shrugged their shoulers.

Logan made it to the lobby and sat on one of the couches and waited for Camille to get back. He looked around the bustling lobby and watched everyone go from place to place. He saw Dak walk in and Logan immediately looked away in attempt to avoid him, but Logan wasn't that lucky. He already saw him and was heading right towards him.

"Hey Logan" Dak said with a nervous smile. "Hi Dak." Logan said being nice. Logan had been avoiding him ever since he denied Dak for the fifth time when asked to have sex with him. "How have you been?" Dak asked. Logan could sense the nervousness in his voice. "Pretty good Dak." Logan looked and saw Camille walk through the door and he stood up. "Sorry but I've got to go." Logan said starting to walk away.

"Oh ok. Well let's hang out sometime." Dak said hoping that Logan would say yes. "I'll call you" Logan said turning away from Dak. _Wow so awkward. _He walked over to Camille and linked arms with her and dragged her out of the lobby.

"Well hello Logan." Camille said. Logan's heart was beating fast. It was starting to hit him that he was actually going to tell her about his obsession with Kendall. He wanted to find a place out of the way where no one would hear them or bother them. The last thing he wanted was for someone to overhear them talking and the word get around.

He found a spot in the park and they sat on the bench. Logan took a deep breath in and he could feel his heart pounding on his rib cage. He was really going to do it. Finally someone would know his secret and be able to be there for him. Camille was just staring at him. "So what do you want to talk about?" Camille asked.

Logan took another deep breath. "Well…" he said looking down. "What?" Camille said. Logan looked at her with a serious face. "You have to promise me that this will not leave this conversation and that you'll still talk to me." Logan started. Camille gave him a skeptic smile. "Of course Logan. What is it?" Camille replied. Logan took one more deep breath.

"I like Kendall." Logan said after a few moments. "And I'm gay. Or at lease I'm figuring myself out." Logan waited for Camille to respond. There was silence for a few minutes. Logan's heart was racing even faster and he had a knot in his stomach. He was really nervous about her response. Finally she gave a nod.

"I know," Camille said. Logan looked at her with a confused face. "I know that you're gay. I figured it out a long time ago. I knew when we were dating that you were just playing straight." Logan's eyes widened but still held the same expression.

"Come on Logan I know you better than you do." Camille laughed. Logan smiled finally. _Well at least she seems to be okay with it._ "It doesn't bother me if that's what you're worrying about. I don't have a problem with it. " Camille said. Logan's smile got brighter and his heart rate started to return to normal. He was surprised that it was going so well.

"You can always talk to me Logan. I'm your best friend I'll always be there for you." Camille said. Logan sighed "I know I know but I was just worried that you weren't going to accept it and you were gonna go tell everyone and I didn't want that" Logan said. Camille laughed at him. "I would never!" Camille said laughing. Her face went instantly serious. "Now whats this you're saying about Kendall?" Camille asked as if getting defensive.

Logan shrugged. "Well I like him. And every time he's around I get butterflies and I can never stop smiling." Camille laughed again. "I know it sounds so stupid but its true and my heart skips a beat." Logan continued. Camille sat and listened to him without interrupting again. "and lately I've been having these wild dreams about him and its to the point where it makes me hot and sweaty." Camille gave a disgusted look. "I know I know it sounds gross. And I wake up screaming for him too. Like last night I actually screamed loud enough for him to hear me and he came into my room." Logan explained

"Well what are the dreams about?" Camille asked. "I really wish you wouldn't have asked that." Logan laughed. Camille gave him a look. "They're wild dreams about sex and us hooking up and what it's going to feel like when he takes my virginity and just all this passion." Logan said. "So basically you're having erotic dreams about the leader of your band like some crazy 14 year old fan girl?" Camille said sarcastically. "For lack of a better way of putting it...yes." Logan said

"I want to tell him how I feel but I don't know how he will react and I don't want things to go bad." Logan said with a worried look. "Don't tell him right now. One step at a time Logan." Camille said putting her hang on his knee. "don't worry about telling him at this point in time. You're no where near ready for that. I know you want to be with him but you can't rush it nor can you force it. When you do is when things don't work out." Camille advised him. "Thanks Camille." Logan smiled.

"Now tell me. Have you been with another boy?" Camille asked smirking. Logan smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "Yes." he said softly. Camille gasped in surprise. "Who! Tell me who!" Camille shouted now playfully slapping his knee. Logan laughed at her. "Promise not to tell?" Logan asked. "Yes! Yes! Tell me!" Camille said not sure if she could wait another second for his response.

Logan sighed "Dak, Jet and that kid Tad from the beach." Logan said smiling again. Camille gasped in surprise once more. "You little hoe!" she joked. Logan gave a surprised look. "I am not!" he laughed "I've never had sex with them! Just messed around a little. They all pressured me into it but I wanted to wait because I wanted losing my virginity to be special and mean something. I didn't want to do it with them because they wanted to do it just to do it and there was no guarantee that they'd stick around. I do have morals ya know." Logan explained

Camille nodded with a smile. "Impressive!" she said. "I never took you as the whore slut type anyway." Logan smiled at her. "So how did all of these happen? Tell me EVERYTHING!" she said excitedly. Logan groaned jokingly at her. "Well they were all really random and unplanned. Dak happened when I was at the pool one day. I was swimming and I felt someone grab my hips when I was under the water and when I came to the surface I saw it was him." Camille leaned in in anticipation. "Then we started talking and he invited me up to his room and we were hanging out and we started wrestling and he grabbed me and I grabbed him out of reaction and then he kissed me."

Camille's eyes widened. "And?" She asked excitedly. "What do you mean and?" Logan laughed. "There has to be more to that. What did you guys do?" She asked trying to get the full story. Logan smiled and looked at her. "Well! Come on man you're leaving me hanging here!" She said dramatically. Logan enjoyed making her wait. He was silent for a few for seconds. He could tell it was killing her and he smiled. "We just jerked each other off."

"Ahhh!" Camille yelled leaning backwards starting to laugh. "That's all?" she asked. "Yes yes!" Logan said. She sat back up. "Okay what about Jet?" she asked. Logan smiled and sighed. "Jet was totally planned out. Remember the whole Jo scandal?" Logan asked her. Camille nodded.

"Well Jet was looking for a way to get out of that mess because he really didn't want to be with her." Logan said. "Why?" Camille asked. "Obvious reasons." Logan said. "He came to me and told me that if I helped Kendall come up with a way to take Jo from him, he would return the favor by hooking up with me. So I overheard Kendall talking about how people only cared about hot celebrity couples and cute animals doing silly things and I came up with the peanut butter idea." Logan explained.

"Okay and!" Camille said rushing Logan. "And it worked and we hooked up at his apartment." Logan replied. "Oh no you're not getting away with the cliffnotes version!" Camille yelled. Logan groaned at her. "Fine. We blew each other and he wanted to have sex with me and I told him no and he got mad and tried to force me to and I got upset with him and left and I haven't talked to him since." Logan finished.

"Wait he almost raped you? For lack of a better term." Camille asked. Logan nodded. "Wow what a douchebag." She laughed. "Yeah you're telling me!" Logan said. "And Tad was totally random. When me and Carlos were looking for that treasure, Tad rolled up and told me he knew where one of the clues was and wanted to take me to it so I got on his ATV and he took me to this part of the beach where nobody was, but there was no clue. The only clue he gave me was that he wanted to get some and we took turns blowing each other. And then he dropped me off and left." Logan said

"Wow I never knew you were so scandalous!" Camille said. Logan shrugged "Maybe you don't know me better than I do." he said laughing. She playfully hit him. "So will you help me talk to Kendall?" Logan asked. "I guess I could." Camille said sarcastically. "But when it happens I want the credit it for getting you guys together and I demand that I be your hag." She said. Logan looked at her confused. "My hag?" he asked.

"God you're such a newbie. Every gay guy has a fag hag. It's his go to girl, the one that's always there for him." She explained. Logan looked at her and nodded. "So basically I just have to keep you as my best friend." he said. "Yeah pretty much." She laughed. "Okay deal." Logan said. "Okay so I'll help you talk to Kendall about your fantasies and wild dreams and help you get together with him." Camille said. Logan nodded.

"Okay well. Let's meet up later and we'll come up with a plan. I need to go eat something because I'm starving!" Camille said. Logan stood up and held his hand out to help pull Camille up. She took his hand and pulled herself up. "Okay just call me later and we'll do something." Logan said. With that, Camille walked off and headed back to the Palm Woods.

Logan laid down in the grass and couldn't stop smiling. Talking to Camille went better than he thought and it made him feel a lot better. _This is so great. Things are going good so far and Camille is going to help me find away to finally tell Kendall how I feel. How could this go wrong?_ But what Logan didn't know was that there was someone who was about to find out way before he wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Camille and Logan sat on the couch in Camille's apartment. They had continued the conversation from earlier that day and were now onto the planning stage of how they were going to get the two boys together.

"Now Logan. I know you don't have any trouble talking to Kendall. I mean come on. You guys are like best friends." Camille said. "You guys just need to hang alone and find a way to slowly tell him what's on your mind." Logan agreed with her statement. "What's a good way for you guys to hang alone?" Camille pondered. "I could just ask him to do something with me." Logan said. "No!' Camille said "That will never work!" Logan looked confused.

"It won't?" he asked. She laughed. "Logan, hun, you need to hang out with him on accident. Like plan to do something with other people and have them not show and have it be the two of you. Then it will inadvertently become a date" Camille smiled. "Camille you're making this way harder than it has to be." Logan said sighing.

"Logan trust me!" Camille said. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. He realized there was no winning this fight. He decides to go with Camille's plan: Camille plans a night out with Logan, Kendall, and herself then she will bail and leave the two boys to hang with each other alone. "When I don't show up just act normal and play it off. Talk to him about everything. Ask him why he broke up with Jo and try to feel him out and see what you can get out of him. But whatever you do, DON'T make it obvious." Camille warned.

"Well obviously.' Logan said. "If I made it obvious he would find out easily and if I wanted to do that I would just walk up to him and tell him how I felt." Logan stuck his tongue out at her. "But you won't." Camille stuck her tongue out at him. "So step one. Talk to Kendall. Step two. Set up get together with the three of us and when we hang I bail last minute. Step three. Feel him out and see if you get find a gay gene." Camille said recapping their conversation.

"And how exactly do I do that?" Logan asked. Camille sighed and rolled her eyes. "Logie Logie Logie. Just talk about...I don't know...talk about why him and Jo broke up. Like find out the _real_ reason." Logan nodded slowly. "I get you. Find out if he broke up with Jo because he secretly likes boys." Logan said sarcastically. Camille laughed. "For lack of a better way of putting it. Yes"

The next day Logan woke up and rolled out of bed. _Ugh sweaty again._ He had started to just become used to it. Logan peeled his damp sweaty clothes off and grabs fresh dry ones and slid them on before walking out into the hallway. The apartment was quiet. There was no loud crashing or yells of joy. Just silence. Though it felt odd, Logan enjoyed it. _Maybe today I can get some studying done._

Logan walked into the laundry room and grabbed a towel from on top of the dryer and then walked over toward the bathroom. _Hmm if no one is home I should take advantage of the time and rub one out..._Logan grabs himself and starts massaging himself through his shorts as hes walking to the bathroom. _I think I will... _Logan walks back into his room and closes the door. He pulled his clothes off and layed down on his bed. He began to rub himself up and down while thinking about Kendall performing his wildest fantasy: being topped by Kendall on the hood of a BMW M3. Thinking about it got Logan rock hard and he began stroking himself. Thinking about the fantasy and Kendall thrusting him making him scream his name made it hard for Logan to drag it out very long. Logan climaxed and showered himself with his warm fluid

Logan rolled out of bed making sure not to drip on anything. He ran down the hall and into the bathroom. He ran the water, got in, and washed away the sweat and boy juice. Logan stepped out, dried off and headed into his room. Once he got dressed for the day he went out into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch with his chemistry book.

Kendall walked in the front door and walked down the hall. Logan looked up from his book to see who it was. His heart skipped a beat. This could be his chance to ask Kendall about hanging out with him and Camille. Kendall walked back down the hall towards the door. He stopped and looked at Logan. "We're all down at the pool. We didn't wake you because you got in late and we wanted to let you sleep. You're more than welcome to join us."

Logan smiled at Kendall. "Thanks for the offer but I'm going to hang back and study for a little while." Logan said. _Wow I can't believe I'm passing up an opportunity to hang with Kendall..._ "Okay that's cool." Kendall said turning around opening the door. Logan's heart skipped again. This was his chance to ask Kendall. "Hey Kendall?" Logan said. Kendall turned around. "Yeah?" He said. Logan could feel his heart racing. He was trying to find the courage to ask Kendall. He took a deep breath in.

"Camille and I are going out to grab something to eat tonight and she wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Logan said smoothly. Kendall thought for a moment. "Okay sure I'm in." Kendall responded. He turned around and walked out the door closing it behind him. Logan shot off the couch and jumped in the air. _YES! He'll be there! I'm going to be hanging with Kendall and finally have a chance to talk to him!_

He couldn't stop smiling. Nothing could put a damper on his mood. He took out his phone to text Camille. **Phase one of Operation Hook-Up is complete**. He did a dance of victory before sitting back down and picking up his book. His phone rang not soon soon he put it down. **I know your secret and we need to talk. **Logan looked at his phone confused.** Where can I meet you? **He responded. He waited for a response. Anxiety started to flow through him. _How could Camille break her promise? _His phone rang and he got up and left the apartment.

The anxiety grew as he walked through the Palm Woods. He felt the knot in his stomach grow tighter and tighter and it made him sick. Logan felt himself starting to walk faster. He wanted to get this conversation over with. He knew it was not going to be easy but in order for things to continue, Logan had to face his fear.

Logan walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods and saw Jo sitting on the couch. She sees him and immediately stands up and starts walking toward him and he could tell she was not happy. Logan stopped dead in his tracks and started heading in another direction.

"Logan! Oh no you don't!" Jo yelled following him. "You have A LOT of explaining to do." Logan stopped and turned around abruptly causing Jo to almost run into him. He had a lot of emotions running through him right now. He was excited about his "date" with Kendall, he was extremely mad at Camille for breaking his trust and he was equally mad at Jo for getting involved.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Logan yelled back at her. "It doesn't matter if I like him or not you're not his girlfriend anymore!" Logan was fuming, more at the fact that Camille broke his trust and told Jo than Jo actually approaching him about it.

"Well I'm telling you that I do not approve of it. Kendall and I belong together and I'm not letting you take him." Jo retaliated. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Jo get over yourself. Kendall dumped you. He doesn't want you anymore. I didn't ask for your input on who I like. So if you aren't gonna help me then you need to stay the hell out of it because I really don't want to deal with your jealously." Logan huffed and then turned and walked away. **You and I need to have a very long chat. You're so on my shit list right now.-L** Logan stormed out of the Palm Woods and went into the park to wait for Camille to respond to his message. _How could she do that? She promised me she wouldn't tell anyone! And of all people it had to be Jo._ Logan didn't know what to do. He had felt so hurt that Camille blatantly disobeyed him. _This is exactly why I didnt want to tell anybody. I knew something like this was going to happen. I never should have said anything._

Logan paced back and forth in the grass waiting for his phone to ring Finally after 10 minutes Camille answered him. **I'll be home in about 10 minutes just meet me in my apartment-C**. Logan stopped pacing and heading back to the Palm Woods. Logan was trying to control his anger so that he wouldn't completely blow up at her. Even though he was mad she told Jo, he figured that she probably did it for a reason. Logan made it to her apartment and went to knock on the door but it swung open before he could.

"Come in Logan." Camille said. Logan walked past her and walked into the living room. Camille closed the door and walked over and sat on the couch. There was a brief silence. "Okay before you say anything I-" Camille started.

"You told Jo!" Logan cut her off before she could finish her sentence. Camille bit her lip and looked down. Just in Logan saying that she realized she messed up.

"Logan I'm sorry I thought she could help us because she dated him and she would know him better than anyone." Camille tried to explain.

"Camille I cant believe you went behind my back and told her. You really hurt me. If you would have asked me first it would have turned out better. You are really on the shit list right now and now I dont even know if I can trust you anymore." Logan explained.

"Logan please I didn't do it to hurt you. I was trying to help you. I wasn't doing it to out you or to spread rumors. I really felt that she could have help us get you and Kendall together." Camille tried to defend herself. Logan shook his head.

"Now I have to worry if she's gonna say something or spill my secret." Logan said. He looked up at her. "I just can't believe you did this Camille. You really made a big mistake and now you have to earn my trust again." Logan turned and to walk out the door.

"Logan wait please." Camille pleaded. Logan sighed and turned around. He looked at her and could see the tears starting to build in her eyes. "Logan you have to understand where I was coming from with this. I did it for you. I asked Jo to help us." Camille tried to explain for one last time. Logan just shook his head.

"Camille I know why you did it. I just dont understand why you had to break my trust to do it. Why couldnt you just check with me?" Logan asked. He turned back around and walked out the door. Camille walked over to the couch and let the tears fall. She realized how bad she had screwed up and she was angry at herself for hurting Logan like that. "If only I had thought before I acted..." Logan walked through the Palm Woods and back to his apartment. When he walked in, Mrs. Knight was sitting at the table flipping through a magazine. She looked up at Logan and saw right away that something was wrong.

"Logan darling whats the matter?" Mrs. Knight asked. Logan looked at Mrs. knight and sighed "Mama Knight what do you do when you tell someone you thought you could trust and they turn around and tell someone else?" Mrs. Knight frowned a little.

"They have to earn you trust again. Dont completely toss them away. Always give them a second chance but dont be so quick to trust them. Give it time Logan it will work out." She comforted. Logan smiled a little.

"Thanks Mama Knight." Logan walked into his room and closed the door. He threw himself on his bed and let out a large sigh. _What am I going to do now?_ Logan asked himself. He closed his eyes and started to drift away. Logan's phone rang. He opened his eyes and laid there. It rang again. Logan reached in his pocket and opened his phone.

"Hello?" Logan said. "Logan listen. I'm really sorry for blowing up at you in the lobby. I really want to make this right and I do want to help you. Even though I am jealous I know it will make you happy to be with him and thats all that matters." Jo explained to him.

"Thanks Jo. It means a lot to me." Logan smiled. "And as for Camille," Jo said, "don't be mad at her. I was the one that was prying and got it out of her. She didnt tell me."

"Thanks Jo. I really appreciate you telling me that. I have to go. We'll talk later. Bye." Logan hung up his phone and tossed it on the phone. He rolled over and closed his eyes. _Maybe things arent going horribly after all. Maybe things will happen faster now that Jo is helping out. Maybe...we'll be... _He finally went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Logan opened his eyes and awoke to a knock on his door. He rolled over, rubbed his eyes, and looked at the clock. It was 9am. It took him a moment to realize that he had slept all night. "FUCK!" Logan yelled jumping out of bed. He had fallen asleep after he had confronted Camille about telling Jo his secret. There was another knock on the door. Logan stormed to his door and swung it open.

"What!" he said with an attitude before he realized who it was. Kendall stepped back as if Logan's attitude had shoved him. It finally clicked in his head that Logan had snapped at Kendall, of all people to be standing outside his door. He felt horrible about blowing Kendall off the night before and his face started to turn red. "Kendall! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap! I'm just not having a good couple days and things have been adding up and boiling up inside me and I'm really sorry about last night, I didn't mean to blow you off."

"Yeah what happened? I was waiting around for you and Camille." Kendall said. Logan's heart sank. _He waited for me..._ Then he started to feel really guilty about it and how he didn't keep Kendall in the loop as to whether they were going to go out or not.

"Camille and I got in a fight over something she told someone about me and I was angry when I got home. I just crashed. I didn't mean to blow you off or not tell you. I was just so angry and upset." Logan explained.

"Are you guys okay now though?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah we talked about it and I found out that she didn't just openly come out and say it. The other person conned her into letting out. I'm still mad but at least she knows she upset me and she apologized" Logan replied. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"What did she say?" Kendall asked. Logan's heart jumped. _Should I tell him? Or just be vague about it?_

"Well she kind of told someone about this person I liked and it was kind of a big deal because she made a promise to me that she would keep it between us and I was really afraid to tell her to begin with and it's just a long story, but the other person told me that they forced her to tell them" Logan decided to keep it vague and tried very hard to explain it without giving away too much information. Kendall nodded.

"Well I'm sure if that person ever found out it wouldn't be a big deal and you might actually be surprised at their response." Kendall tried to cheer Logan up. "And Logan you never know. That person might even feel the same way." Kendall winked at Logan and Logan felt his knees buckle and his heart stop dead in its tracks. He tried very hard not to smile stupidly and took a deep breath.

"Yeah you're right Kendall. Thanks for listening." Logan said gratefully

"Anytime." Kendall smiled. Logan couldn't tell if Kendall was trying to send off his own signals and intentions. His heart was racing and the butterflies were multiplying in his stomach. He wanted Kendall so bad it was eating him alive. He couldn't bear it any longer.

Logan grabbed Kendall by his shirt and pulled him into his room and shut the door behind them. Logan pulled off Kendall's gray shirt and Kendall followed by pulling off Logan's faded red shirt. Logan stood for a moment and looked at Kendall's body. He ran his hands down his toned chest and abs, fingers touching every last muscle. He pushed Logan down onto his bed and fell on top of him. Kendall kissed Logan softly. Logan blinked and they were back in the hallway. He was having another vision.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me tonight." Kendall asked. Logan agreed without any hesitation.

"Cool so i'll meet you downstairs at seven?"

"Absolutely." Logan replied.

"Cool I'll see you then." Kendall winked at him and then walked down the hallway. Logan almost didn't make it back into his room with the door closed before he felt himself melt to the floor. _Did that really just happen? Did Kendall Knight, the boy I have been dreaming about and have liked for so long just ask me out to dinner?_ Logan laid there for a moment trying to absorb the situation completely. He jumped up in excitement and ran to his phone to text Camille. **OH MY GAWD KENDALL JUST ASKED ME TO DINNER! -L**

Logan tried to compose himself as he gathered his necessities for his shower but he couldn't stop smiling. He walked out of his room and went down the hall into the shower. Logan could not wait for what the evening had in store for him. He walked back through the apartment to his room and threw on some clothes and checked his phone. **Meet me in the park. We have much planning to do!-C**. Logan headed out of the apartment and down through the Palm Woods. He headed towards the spot in the park where Camille and he had originally discussed about Kendall.

"Hey buddy." Camille said smiling. Logan was still shocked. "Logan, honey, are you with me?" Camille asked shaking his knee. Logan mumbled something but she couldn't hear him. "What?" she asked. Logan said it again but she still couldn't hear him. "Out with it boy! Mama's deaf!" Camille yelled at him.

Logan turned to her, face still expressionless. She waited for him to speak. "I HAVE A DATE WITH KENDALL!" Logan yelled excitedly. Camille smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Calm down there Killer. How did this happen?" Camille now getting excited herself waiting for the details. Logan took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well yesterday I had asked him to come hang with us and then right when I told you, that's when Jo told me she knew about me. Well I never told you the three of us were supposed to hang since we were arguing and when I got home after I left your apartment I fell asleep and didn't wake up until this morning." Logan started to explain the situation. Camille was getting impatient.

"Okay so what does this have to do with him asking you to dinner?" Camille asked.

"Would you let me finish woman? God you're so impatient!" Logan snapped playfully. They both laughed.

"Okay okay! Gosh you don't gotta bitch about it..." Camille mumbled. Logan continued explaining.

"So when I woke up this morning he was knocking on my bedroom door and I explained what had happened and he said that he waited around for me and then he said that he wants to take me to dinner tonight instead since we couldn't hang last night."

"Well when is he meeting you?" Camille asked.

"He wants me to meet him in the lobby at seven." Logan answered her.

"Well we have to talk about what to do on your date." Camille started. "Whether this is a date or not DON'T make it obvious Logan. Try not to flirt too much."

"I'll be fine don't worry. It's Kendall. It's not like it's a date with some random person. I can handle hanging out with Kendall by myself without the other guys there." Logan reassured her.

"Okay but just remember I'm always a text away if you need anything." Camille offered.  
>Logan smiled at her.<p>

"I'll be fine Camille. Promise." Logan said. He stood up from the bench. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's 11 A.M. And I have a date at 7 P.M. To get ready for." Logan whipped around and started to walk back to the Palm Woods. Camille smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't try too hard there Killer!" she shouted at him. He just waved her off and kept walking.

The time seemed to drag by. Logan watched his clock. _Hurry up already why can't you just be 7 o'clock?_ He rolled over in his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was killing him that he had nothing to do until he was supposed to meet up with Kendall. _What to do? What to do?_ Logan jumped off his bed and started pacing. He paced for about five minutes and then decided to go through his wardrobe and pick something out.

Logan went through several outfits before deciding what would look the best. Faded black jeans, a slim gray dress shirt with the collar unbuttoned and the sleeves pulled up, a thin black tie with black and gray shoes. He laid the outfit out on his bed and started pacing again. He could feel the knot growing in his stomach which caused it to ache.

Logan could feel himself starting to get more and more anxious. He became nervous and his hands started to shake. It was not hitting him that Kendall's dinner plans weren't just another vision. He was starting to have doubts and it was freaking him out. Logan walked out of his room and went to find Camille.

He knocked on her door and waited. Camille opened the door and immediately saw the panicked look on his face.

"Logan, honey, what's the matter?" Camille asked. Logan just shrugged and stepped into her apartment.

"I don't know. I'm really nervous. Like I was all excited he asked me and I really want to go, I'm just so nervous right now and its freaking me out. I'm shaking." Logan held out his hands and he couldn't get them to stop moving. Camille reached out and grabbed them.

"Logan just take a breath. You're going to be fine. You're just hanging with Kendall. Don't think of it as a date because for all you know it may not be. He might just want someone to go out to dinner with. You can't get your hopes up like this because you're going to be mortified if things don't go how you think its going to." Camille comforted him. "Please hun just relax. It's only 3 o'clock. You have four more hours until you have to meet up with him. You will be fine. I promise you."

"Yeah you're right Camille. I'm getting too worked up over it." Logan said letting out a big sigh. Camille rubbed his back. "I just want everything to go right and I feel that I can use this as an opportunity to tell Kendall how I feel and see what he says and what he thinks."

"I know Logan. But you can't push it. You need to just let it happen on its own. If something happens tonight let it happen. But if you see that things aren't going as planned do not force it to change because you could end up losing it all in the long run." Camille said. Logan nodded and took a deep breath. He was starting to calm down and his knotted stomach was slowly untying itself. "Just think of this as just another day with Kendall. Don't treat it any differently. That's how you'll get him. Don't just throw yourself at him. It will never work."

"It worked when the other guys did it to me." Logan said in a sassy tone.

"Well look where it got you. You're no better off than where you started with them. They just wanted to use you Logan." Camille retaliated.

"Yeah I know. But I'm tired of that. I just want someone to love me and take care of me." Logan said. Camille shot him a look.

"Oh and what am I? Wood?" Camille said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know you're there for me." Logan said smiling and messing up her hair. "I meant in a boyfriend way. You can't fill that role. You don't have a penis Camille. God." Logan said laughing.

"Well you don't know that. And besides it's called a strap-on." Camille laughed back at him. Logan shuddered.

"Okay gross. Way too much Camille. Don't want to be thinking about that." Logan said.

"Good now get out of here. And just take a breath dude. You're gonna be fine." Camille reassured. He smiled at her.

"Thanks" He said walking out the door and back down to his apartment.

Logan killed time in his room by catching up on his chemistry book. At 6 o'clock he decided to start getting ready to meet up with Kendall. He grabbed his clothes and towel and headed into the bathroom to shower. He spent a lot of time in the shower thinking about how the night was going to turn out. Logan took Camille's advice into consideration and tried hard not to get his hopes up too high. She was right. Logan didn't know if this was actually going to be a date or not. As much as he wanted it to be, Kendall may not have the same intentions.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off with his towel. As he was rubbing his hair he pulled the towel off while looking at the ground and he noticed a pair of feet in front of him. Logan followed the legs up the rest of the body and saw Kendall standing there in front of him. Logan dropped his towel and his mouth opened. Kendall was standing in the bathroom with him, naked, watching him shower, touching himself.

Logan was in shock. He didn't know what to do. He could feel himself getting turned on and his heart start racing. The perfect opportunity was right in front of him. He could see that Kendall wanted him all Logan had to do was reach out and touch him. Logan reached his hand out toward Kendall. _This is it. It's going to happen._

"Logan!" Mrs. Knight was banging on the door. "Logan are you okay!" She yelled. Logan came to and realized he was on the floor. The shower was still running, and his head was pounding. He had fallen out of the bathtub while having a vision. Logan sat up and rubbed his head. "Logan! Please answer me!" Mrs. Knight yelled in a panic.

"I'm fine Mama Knight. I just slipped and fell." Logan yelled back to her. He stood up and rinsed himself off again before turning the water off for real this time. _It all felt so real..._

"You're not hurt right?" She asked him. Logan felt his head. Although it hurt really bad, he wasn't bleeding at all.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a headache." Logan answered her. He dried himself off and quickly started to get dressed. He brushed his teeth and did his hair and walked out of the bathroom. Mrs. Knight followed Logan to his room.

"Logan are you sure you're okay?" She asked him. Logan dropped his wet towel and clothes into the hamper.

"Yeah I'm fine Mama Knight." Logan said

"Okay, You just seem like you're not yourself lately." Mama Knight said becoming concerned. Logan sighed.

"I'm okay Mama Knight. I promise. I'd let you know if I wasn't." Logan said. She smiled at him.

"Good" She said and then turned and walked out. Logan picked up his phone. It was 6:45. _Well...here we go..._ Logan walked out of his room and headed downstairs to the lobby.

Logan sat on one of the couches and waited for Kendall to come in sight. At 7 oclock on the dot Kendall approached Logan.

"Ready to eat?" Kendall asked smiling at Logan and holding out his hand offering to help Logan pull himself off the couch.

"Of course!" Logan smiled back taking Kendall's hand. _So soft._ Logan could help but let his heart race. Kendall walked him outside where their limo was waiting. Kendall opened the door.

"After you sir." Kendall smirked.

"Why thank you my good man." Logan said playfully back and got in. Kendall followed and closed the door behind him.

"Onward driver!" Kendall said with a smile and the limo pulled away from the curb and down the hill into the slowly setting sun.

_(A/N) For those who are reading for the first time and even my followers from when this was up previously hit me up with reviews and pms of what you think so far. Sorry this got forgotten about, I had a lot going on at home and this had to be pushed to the back burner. All your comments and criticisms will be accepted. Again i apologize for my former followers of this story for making you wait two months to get this chapter but i couldn't help it. Chapter 5 is already in the works and its gonna start to get good from here on out. Things are really gonna start getting heated ;) ~Rynlog_


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N) Here we go guys! Chapter 5 is up! Keep following and sending your reviews!_

**Chapter Five**

The ride was quiet. Logan didn't really know what to say so he just looked out the window and took in the scenery. His heart was still racing and he wanted to break the silence so he didn't feel so awkward but he couldn't find the courage to open his mouth. Logan looked over at the boy sitting opposite of him. _What do I say?_

They arrived at the restaurant and the boys walked to the door. Kendall ran ahead and opened the door as Logan was reaching for it. He motioned for Logan to walk through. Logan smiled at him and Kendall smiled back. Logan could feel the knot coming back in his stomach.

The hostess walked them to their table and Logan look around at the restaurant. It was dimly lit and looked elegant. All the other guests were dressed in suits and dresses. Logan felt like he was really under dressed and then he looked at Kendall who was wearing blue jeans, a plaid shirt and a beanie and it made him not feel as bad.

The boys sat at the table and Logan opened the menu. He mouth dropped to the table when he saw the prices.

"Kendall I can't order anything here. It's way too expensive." Logan said quietly.

"Don't worry about that. I got it covered." Kendall winked at him.

"Kendall seriously I can't." Logan said again. "I won't let you pay for me."

"Please just order something. Don't worry about the price." Kendall insisted. Logan sighed and started looking through the menu. The server came over, greeted them, and took their order. Logan ordered steak and Kendall got duck le' orange. Logan continued to look around the restaurant at all of the high class businessmen and their families. He had no idea how Kendall was going to afford this dinner and he felt horrible that he let him take him here.

"So how are things with you and Camille?" Kendall asked bringing Logan's attention back to him.

"Things are better. Were talking and stuff so I think we're okay." Logan said taking a sip of his water.

"Well that's good at least. It'd be weird if you guys weren't talking. You two are inseparable." Kendall laughed.

"This is true." Logan laughed nodding in agreement. "What about you and Jo?" Logan asked.

Kendall sighed and looked down at his glass. _Whoops wrong thing to ask... _"Well after we broke up she didn't really get the hint that I didn't want to be with her and that I liked someone else. I don't really talk to her much anymore."

"Oh yeah I know what that's like." Logan said just trying to make it seem like they had something else in common. Kendall looked up at him.

"I just don't know what I have to do to get her to understand. Like I'm afraid to actually pursue this person I like because I'm afraid she's going to do something to fuck it up ya know?" Kendall said with a concerned voice. "And I think this person is perfect for me. They've got everything I like. Smart, caring, they're always around if I ever need them. I just don't want it to go wrong."

Logan was sitting on the edge of his seat and his heart was going 100 miles a minute. He could feel the sweat starting to bead on his forehead. He was sure Kendall was talking about him. _It all makes sense. He ran to check on me the other night when I was yelling in my sleep, he waited around for me last night, he's taking me to an expensive restaurant. He has to be talking about me._

"What do you think I should do Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Well I think you should just go for it." Logan said without hesitation. "If that person likes you just as much as you like them, they won't let Jo get in the way. You should waste your life worrying that she's going to do something to mess you up. If you think like that, the fear and doubt will just eat you alive." Logan said trying to raise Kendall's spirits in hoping that it would start something.

"Yeah you're right. I shouldn't be worried about her." Kendall said. The food arrived and they ate without another word. Logan's heart was still racing. _It's so close..._

They finished their meals and they felt full but being the growing boys they are, they ordered dessert.

"Holy shit this cake is so good." Kendall said with a smile

"This cheesecake is too!" Logan added also smiling. The boys devoured their sweets and the waitress brought the check over. Kendall opened it and Logan watched Kendall's eyes widen and he could tell that it was a lot.

"Kendall let me help please." Logan pleaded

"No. This is my treat to you. I'm not letting you pay." Kendall said defensively. Logan kept insisting but finally gave up. After Kendall paid, they got back to the limo. Kendall opened the door and Logan slid inside. They headed home.

"Thanks for dinner Kendall. I really enjoyed it." Logan smiled at Kendall. Kendall smiled back at him. He put his hand on Logan's knee and Logan felt his heart come to a screeching halt.

"I had fun too. You know there's been something i've been wanting to say to you Logan." Kendall said. Their eyes were locked. Logan was getting lost in the blond boy's eyes. He could feel the warmth of Kendall's hand on his knee through his jeans.

"What's that?" Logan said. Logan felt like he was in a dream and he prayed that this was not just another one of his visions.

"Well you gave me the courage to pursue the person I liked since you said what you said during dinner." He paused. Logan was dying waiting for Kendall to finish his sentence. "And I wanted to tell you that I like you." Logan's mouth dropped and he couldn't utter even a sound. His whole body went numb. "I've liked you for quite awhile but I just never found the right way to tell you. I really want to be with you."

Logan could not believe what he was hearing._ Oh my god. Is the really fucking happening?_ Logan was doing cartwheels in his head. A few moments passed and Logan still hadn't said anything and he still had a shocked expression on his face.

"I guess you weren't ready for that." Kendall said trailing off starting to feel awkward. _Do something before you fuck it up!_ Logan lunged forward and kissed Kendall. He felt the sparks between them. Kendall moved his hand from Logan's knee and wrapped it around his waist. The boys locked lips and nothing else was said.

Logan was in heaven. He didn't want this moment to end. Kendall ran his hands up and down Logan's back. Logan had goosebumps. Kendall broke the kiss and looked at Logan. Logan had finally found the courage to speak.

"Kendall...I've felt the same way for a very long time. I didn't know how you would feel or what you would think if I told you so I've kept it a secret for this long. I've wanted to be with you more than anything. There's just something about you that drives me wild inside and I can't shake the feeling." Logan said.

Kendall leaned forward and kissed Logan. The limo came to a stop. Logan looked at Kendall. Kendall smiled at him and then turned to open the door. Before they got out, they kissed again. When Logan got out he could barely walk. His knees were shaking and felt weak. He turned around and waited for Kendall.

"Do you think we could do this again sometime?" Kendall asked Logan. All Logan could do was nod. His stomach fluttered thinking about what had just happened. Kendall walked up next to him. "I really did have fun tonight." Kendall said

"I did too. I would totally be up for doing this again." Logan said smiling.

Kendall faced him and smiled. "Good" he said. They looked at each other and didn't say anything. Finally Kendall opened his mouth.

"I would walk with you upstairs but James asked me to meet him by the pool when we got back so I gotta head over there." Kendall said with a downed expression. Logan smiled at him.

"Oh it's not a big deal. I'm gonna go find Camille anyway." Logan said

"Okay well. I guess I'll see you at home later?" Kendall said. Logan nodded. "Cool. Bye Logan." Kendall winked at him. Logan felt his knees lock and he felt like he was going to fall over. Logan waved to him and Kendall walked away. When he was out of sight Logan took a deep breath in and jumped in the air smiling on the exhale.

Logan turned around and headed for Camille's apartment. He got in the elevator and headed up. His phone went off in his pocket. It was a message from Kendall. **Be my boyfriend?-K** Logan jumped in the elevator and threw his arms up in excitement. **You didn't even have to ask-L **Logan stepped out of the elevator and ran to Camille's apartment. _I can't believe it! IT HAPPENED!_


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N) So...kinda not sure what the limitations are on what I can and what I can't say since the rating guide doesnt really go over that...so i'm just gonna go with it! Chapter six is up! Hope you all enjoy what I have in store for Logan in this chapter and dont forget to keep following and reviewing!_

**Chapter Sex... I mean... Six... Sorry ma bad... I'm getting a little ahead of myself...or am I? hehehehehehehe ;)**

Logan tried to calm himself down before reaching her apartment door. He read the text message from Kendall over and over again to make sure that it was real because he still could not believe what had happened. Logan was amazed at what Kendall had said and how quickly his own emotions had taken over. He was sure that this was going to work for him. Everything was going to be perfect. What more could he ask for?

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. He read the message one more time. _Yep he did ask me._ Camille opened her door.

"Well how'd it go?" She said eager to hear all the details. She stepped aside and let Logan into her apartment. He walked over and sat down on the couch and she joined him. "Where'd he take you? What did you talk about?" She started interrogating him before he had a chance to respond.

"He took me to that expensive place that we wish we could go to." Logan started, "It was so good but I felt so bad ordering."

"How come?" Camille asked. Logan shot her a look.

"Because it was expensive...?" Logan said with a pointing out the obvious kind of tone.

"Oh...Right..." Camille said feeling dumb.

"So we ordered dinner and we were sitting there talking and he asked about how we were doing since our argument yesterday and I told him we were fine and blah blah blah and I asked him about Jo and he started to open up about how he really likes someone but he doesn't want to try to pursue them because he's afraid that Jo is going to do something to interfere and mess it up." Logan started to explain what had happened over the course of the night. Camille sat quietly and listened. Logan continued on.

"He had asked me what I think he should do about it and I told him that he shouldn't let what Jo thinks hinder him from moving on in his life and that the person he's with wouldn't worry about her either. And then it came time for the check..." Logan trailed off a little bit.

"Did he make you pay for anything?" Camille asked. Logan shook his head.

"No he wouldn't let me even think about paying. I don't know how he afforded it. I felt so bad. I could just see that it was a lot from the look on his face when he looked at the bill." Logan explained

"But he paid for it?" She asked

"Yep. Paid for the whole meal. I was really impressed." Logan said.

"Okay and then what happened?" Camille asked.

"Well we went back to the limo and we got in and we talked about how much fun we had together and how we should do it again and.." Logan trailed off again. He debated on whether or not he should tell Camille about the rest of the trip home. Part of him really wanted to burst out in excitement and go into full detail but the other part of him didn't want to tell her at all in fear that she might tell Jo or that Jo would pry it out of her.

While Logan thought about what to do, Camille sat waiting intently for the rest of the story. It was almost like she was reading a good book and she was waiting for the impact and climax but Logan ended her chapter on a cliff hanger and wouldn't allow her to turn the page.

"And? What happened after that? That can't be all of it." Camille was prodding at Logan to get him to tell her the rest of the story. _Should I tell her? What if Jo finds out about it and confronts Kendall? Does Kendall even want me to tell her? I think I'll just not mention it right now until I find out how Kendall feels at least. I know it's not right nor is it fair but I don't want to screw this up._

"That was it. We came back to the Palm Woods and he said let's do this again another night and that he had to go meet up with James. And that's when I came up here to talk to you." Logan felt so bad leaving out what happened in the limo and the message he got in the elevator, but it reality he had to do what he had to do to make sure that he didn't lose Kendall and Camille had to prove to him that nothing was going to get out.

"Oh. Well I mean he opened up to you which is good." Camille said kind of confused.

"Yeah. There's hope for me though. He was telling me about this person he likes and he said that they're smart, caring, always around for him. All three of which I am so hey I have a good shot right?" Logan smiled

"You do! Good point! See you listened to what I said and didn't get your hopes up and it went over well!" Camille smiled back at him. _Yeah more than you know..._Logan's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and read the message.

**Hey why don't you meet me at home? I think everyone is out for awhile and i'd like to continue our date.-K** Logan felt his stomach clench. He was excited to see what was going to happen when he got back.

"Hey sorry Kendall wants to talk to me for a minute. I'll stop by tomorrow and let you know how it goes. Text you if I need anything" Logan smiled standing up off the couch. Camille stood up with him and walked over to the door.

"Okay but just remember. Don't rush it!" She smiled reminding him of the pep talk she had with him before his date. He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Camille." Logan walked out of the apartment and headed back to his own. **Okay I'm on my ****way down now-L.** He took a deep breath and calmed his racing heart. He had a feeling where Kendall was heading with hanging out alone at the apartment. As much as Logan wanted to have sex with Kendall, he wanted to make sure that this relationship was going to last before he let Kendall fuck him.

As he walked he thought of what happened with Jet and how he had gotten aggressive when Logan denied him. He was afraid that Kendall may not understand Logan's reasons and that he wouldn't take no for an answer. _But it's Kendall, I'm sure he of all people would understand. _

He opened the door and walked inside.

"Kendall?" Logan yelled. He got no response. _Maybe he's not here yet._ He walked down the hall into his room and jumped. Kendall was laying on his bed.

"Holy crap you scared me." Logan said with his hand on his chest. Kendall sat up on Logan's bed smiling and patted the blanket next to him signaling Logan to come sit with him. He walked over and sat down next to his new boyfriend. Kendall wrapped his arm around him and Logan leaned his head against Kendall's shoulder.

"So I have a question," Logan said after a few minutes of silence. Kendall looked at him. "So we're dating now. Am I able to tell Camille right now or would you rather me not?"

Kendall thought for a moment. "Well eventually sure. But right now I want to keep you my little secret." He said smirking knocking Logan over and then kissing his neck. Logan laughed and squirmed trying to playfully get the blond boy to stop. Kendall kept at it, kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear. Logan continued to squirm. The butterflies in his stomach were tickling his insides while Kendall tickled his outsides and he could feel himself getting hard.

Kendall started caressing his body, feeling up his arms and rubbing his chest. Logan could feel his arms and legs start to tingle. Kendall was driving him wild and he was now fully hard. He felt as if it was going to burst through his jeans. Kendall moved from kissing his neck to his lips. Logan pulled Kendall on top of him and wrapped his arms around him. Kendall gently started to rub up against Logan.

He broke the kiss and pulled off Logan's loose black tie and started to unbutton his gray shirt. Logan's heart started to race again. Kendall kissed Logan's neck again and moved his way down his chest stopping to tease each nipple. He softly bit Logan's hard nipples causing him to squirm and try to pull away. Kendall continued down Logan's toned torso and traced circles around his shallow navel. Logan smiled and let out a faint sound of laughter as Kendall's tongue tickled his stomach.

He looked up into Logan's eyes. Logan reached forward and grabbed Kendall by his underarms and pulled him back up to face level. Logan kissed him and then pulled off his beanie and hi plaid shirt. He rubbed his toned body and kissed him. Logan could feel Kendall's hardon through his jeans. He slid his hand down and rubbed it from the outside. Kendall slid back down not breaking eye contact with him, undid his belt and jeans and pulled them off. He put a hand on the front of Logan's trunk underwear and Logan felt his heart skip a beat.

He could feel the warmth of his hand through his underwear and it made him harder. Logan sat up and pulled on the button of Kendall's jeans and slid them off. He felt up Kendall and he was impressed. Kendall tugged on Logan's underwear and pulled it down. Logan's heart skipped again. _Oh god. It's __happening!_ Logan followed Kendall and slid off Kendall's boxer briefs. Logan's eyes widened as he took a second to take in this new region of Kendall. _Damn! He is hung! _

Logan was memorized by Kendall's eight inch cock. He wrapped his hand around it and began stroking it. Kendall straddled him and looked down at Logan to watch him. With his other hand Logan cupped his balls and started massaging them. Kendall closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Logan started to pleasure him.

After about a minute he picked his head back up and moved off of him. Logan was forced to let go of him and Kendall grabbed a hold of Logan's seven incher instead. The warmth of his hand sent shockwaves through Logan's body. He closed his eyes and smiled. Kendall leaned over and took Logan's balls in his mouth. Logan felt like he was in a dream. He ran his hands through Kendall's hair.

Kendall moved from his balls and took his cock in his mouth. Logan slightly gasped at the feeling of having Kendall's warm mouth on his manhood. Kendall's sucking sent a new wave of pleasure through his body. _So much better than the rest. _Logan smiled and let Kendall go to work on him while he continued to run his fingers through his locks.

Kendall stopped and looked up at Logan. Logan opened his eyes, looked back at him and pulled him back up by his underarms. The boys locked lips as they thrust against each other, eyes closed. Logan loved the way it felt having Kendall's hard cock rub against his own. Faint moans passed their lips between each kiss. Logan rolled atop of Kendall and broke the kiss. He moved down and started to stroke his cock again.

Logan licked the tip of his cock lapping up the precum leaking from it. He closed his lips around Kendall's cock and began sucking. Kendall watched Logan go down on him.

"Feels so good Log" He whispered. Kendall ran his hands through Logan's dark hair as he guided Logan. Kendall felt himself nearing the edge.

"Oh Logan don't stop. You're gonna make me cum." Kendall moaned. Logan sucked faster and Kendall moaned louder. Kendall couldn't hold back any longer. With one more loud moan, he arched his back and filled Logan's mouth. Logan tried to keep up with each shot of cum in his mouth and barely kept it in. He gave one final suck and swallowed Kendall's load. _So sweet._

Kendall pulled Logan toward him and kissed him. Their tongues darted back and forth. Kendall wrapped his hand around Logan's cock and started stroking it. Logan rolled onto his back and Kendall went back to sucking him. Logan laid there as wave after wave of pleasure shot through him. The warmth and wetness of Kendall's mouth quickly brought him to the edge. He used everything he had to keep from falling over it. It was no use.

"K-Kendall!" Logan yelled as he climaxed. Kendall kept sucking and it sent massive pleasure radiating through Logan. He felt his body tingle as he came in Kendall's mouth. Kendall teased the tip of Logan's cock with caused him to writhe and squirm from the intense pleasure. He slid back up and kissed Logan. They laid there naked on Logan's bed. Logan leaned his head in the crook of Kendall's neck and closed his eyes. _I love you. You're all I ever asked for. Please stay here with me forever. This night was sheer amazing and I can't wait to have more days like this. _The boys fell asleep holding tightly to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N) Sorry this chapter took a little while. I was having a hard time getting this one rolling and I was suffering from a minor case of writer's block :/ not to mention this is the chapter that I hate so far... The next few chapters are gonna flow quite easily so they'll be up sooner than this one was (hopefully...) :) _

**Chapter Seven**

The sunlight crept across the room and awoke everything in its path. It hit Logan's face and he rubbed his eyes and rolled over. He opened them and looked around the room. Kendall was no where to be found. There was no sign that anything had happened the previous night. Logan started to get scared. He pulled back his covers and saw that he was wearing his gym shorts. He jumped out of bed.

"No! Please tell me it was not just a dream!" Logan whined. He tried to think of what happened. He left Camille's, came back to the apartment, him and Kendall hooked up and they fell asleep together. _I felt him. I felt his warmth. I saw him. He was here. I swear he was! _Logan remembered the text message. _My phone!_ Logan started looking for his phone.

"Damnit! Where is it?" Logan cussed. He always had his phone with him or at least knew where it was. He looked for his jeans that he wore on the date with Kendall. After digging in his hamper he found them. He reached in the pockets and pulled out his phone. Logan searched his inbox in a panic for the text message.

"Please please pleeeaasseee!" He hoped. Finally he found the message. "Thank you!" he let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't just a dream. The events that happened the day before did actually happen. He was in fact dating Kendall Knight. Logan calmed down after reading the message and sat down on the floor. It then occurred to him as to why Kendall wasn't there when he woke up. How would the boys explain not only sleeping together, but naked? _Makes sense..._

Logan heard his door open. He turned to look and saw Kendall poke his head in.

"Awake yet?" Kendall asked quietly looking over at Logan's empty bed.

"Yeah." Logan answered with a smile. Kendall looked over and saw Logan sitting on the floor next to his hamper. Kendall gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing boo?" Kendall asked. Logan stood up and walked over to the door and opened it all the way. Kendall walked in and gave Logan a kiss. He kept replaying the previous night in his head. He kept picturing Kendall naked in his bed. Logan could still taste him. He watched Kendall as he walked around his room, looking him up and down.

"Sorry I wasn't with you when you woke up this morning. I didn't want my mom or one of the guys to accidentally walk in and see us naked together in been because well that woulda just been a little awkward." Kendall said. Logan just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's cool. That's what I figured. Thanks for making sure I wouldn't wake up naked either." Logan laughed a little. Kendall smiled at him and walked over and wrapped his arms around him.

"That's my job as your boyfriend." Kendall said in a sweet tone. Logan's heart skipped when he said boyfriend. He was still in disbelief. "to look after you" Logan's heart sank. The boys smiled at each other.

Three months have passed by. Logan and Kendall are still together and everything is going just as Logan had hoped. There was only one problem. He still had not told Camille. It came to the point where it was starting to eat away at him like he was betraying her. Logan never lied the situation but whenever it would come up he would avoid it and change to another topic.

But what Logan didn't realize was the he himself was not the only one keeping secrets.

The time finally came for him to sit her down and tell her everything. He knew that it was not going to go over well with her and he dreaded it. Logan asked her to meet him at their usual spot in the park, on the old wooden bench underneath the willow tree right in the center of the park, but he didn't say why. All he said was that there was somethings to be discussed. Logan could feel the knots his stomach was tying itself into. He was nervous and anxious.

Camille walked up quietly and sat down on the bench. They both sat for a moment in silence. They both tried to gather up their thoughts and form them into words and sentences. Finally they both went to talk at the same time.

"I have some good-" Logan said starting to get excited.

"I have something bad to-" Camille said concerned.

"You go first" They both said

"No. You." they both said again.

Finally Camille said, "Logan you go first. You called me here so you tell me first." Logan took a breath and dug deep to find the courage to tell her.

"Well first I want to start off by telling you what really happened that night when I went out with Kendall." Logan sighed. Camille looked at him with a hesitant look. The feeling was really sinking in him. He knew that this was going to hurt her that he didn't tell her right away. He took a deep breath.

"Well. That night we went out to dinner, when we were in the limo on the way back, we were talking and he put his hand on my knee and I just couldn't help myself and we started kissing and then when I was on the way up to your apartment, he texted me and asked me to be his boyfriend. And I said yes." Logan said feeling bad. He could see Camille's spirit crush. He knew this cut deep.

"and I'm sorry that I did not tell you. I wasn't trying to hide it from you I just didn't want Jo to find out and I didn't know how Kendall felt and.." Logan trailed off. _Yep, it's official, I'm an asshole._

Camille took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Logan felt the guilt weighing down on his shoulders. "I guess I deserved you not telling me." Camille said opening her eyes and looking at Logan. "You had every right not to tell me after what happened when you told me about Kendall originally. I'm not going to be mad about it." Camille said softly.

Logan was shocked at her response. He was expecting her three headed hydra to come out and charbroil him and devour him. But at the same time Logan agreed with what she had to say even though he did not make that evident. Her reasoning was exactly why Logan didn't tell her. The reason that she had broken his trust.

"And I know that I have to earn that trust back." Camille said. Logan could do nothing except look at her. He was still taken aback by her reaction. "But I'm really happy for you that you have been enjoying these last three months."

"Yeah I have been. It's been great." Logan said smiling. He started to fill her in on all the details about their relationship, dates, sexual activities, cuddle time, etc. All Camille could do was laugh at Logan and how ecstatic he was about Kendall.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Camille asked bluntly.

"No not yet. I think I'll finally let him soon though. I feel like he's worth it and that he's gonna stick around with me for quite awhile and not just because of Big Time Rush." Logan said giving a faint smile. Just as Logan finished that sentence, Camille remembered what she had to tell Logan. She didn't want to burst his bubble but it had to be said.

"Just make sure of that first. I'm not too sure if I agree with you.." Camille trailed off a little bit. Logan looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. Camille took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well. What I wanted to tell you was that I had heard in my travels that Kendall hooked up with some guy at a party last weekend and I want you to make sure that he has your best interest at heart. I don't want you to regret doing something ya know?" Camille said. Logan sat for a minute. He felt a knot growing in his stomach again.

"I don't believe he did Camille. Not to get offended or anything but Kendall was with me last weekend. We were both at that party and he was with me the whole time." Logan said defensively

"Okay that's fine!" Camille said, "I just want you to make sure that nothing is happening when you're not around."

Logan wanted to call her out on accusing his boyfriend of cheating but he knew that she was looking out for him. He just took a deep breath and took his pot of anger off the burner. "Thanks Camille." He said calmly with a smile. "I'll talk to him and see what he says." He stood up from the bench and went off to search for Kendall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_He couldn't have cheated one me...There's no way. He was with me the whole time. I can't think of any point in time when we weren't in the same room or him being gone for an extended period of time. There is absolutely no way he hooked up with some guy last weekend. He loves me. He would never do that. Would he? Wait didn't he say he had to go talk to someone when we were dancing? Or was that the night of our first date? I'm so confused!_

Logan walked slowly staring at the ground through the empty hallways of the Palm Woods. His head started hurting as he thought hard about what happened the previous weekend. He didn't want to approach Kendall about it unless he could remember something specific. Logan didn't want to accuse Kendall of something he didn't do. _ Camille I really hope that you are not right this time..._

Everything had been fine so far in their relationship. There were no fights or arguments, no screaming matches, nothing. They were the perfect couple. Logan confided in him and loved every waking moment he got to spend with Kendall. Neither boy ever showed any sign of unhappiness which is what puzzled Logan. _If nothing was wrong, why would he cheat? We practically just started dating. _ So many thoughts were running through Logan's head. _Okay let's start from the beginning. Let's replay last weekend and see if we can figure this out._

_What happened on Friday? I woke up and Kendall and I went out for a run around the park. We raced each other to see who could get done first. Then we went back and showered and met James and Carlos at the studio to record a song for Gustavo. Nothing out of the ordinary there. After that we went back to the apartment and we were in my room. He wrestled me to the ground and started to grab me. Out of reaction I grabbed back and we just started going at each other. We 69ed on the floor. God it felt so good...OK focus! what happened after that?_

_After we got dressed, his phone rang and we had gotten asked to go to a party at the apartment next to Jo's on Saturday. Then we went and hung out with James and Carlos at the pool for the rest of the evening until we went to dinner. After dinner we just went back to the apartment. His phone had been ringing a lot that night, more than usual, it concerned me a little bit but I figured it had to do with the party so I didn't look too far into it. _

_But now that I think about it...he was a little shady about it...he did always try to hide his phone from me so I couldn't see...I'm probably just reading too far into it...Anyway...after that I had gone to bed._

_Alright now Saturday. Woke up, did the usual morning routine, went to the pool with the boys, we all went out to lunch, nothing of concern. We got back and hung out at the apartment and then we all got ready to go to this party. I didn't know the person that was throwing it. I didn't drink while I was there __either. Kendall had a few but he was fine. We were together the whole time. From the minute we got there until the minute we left. Wait...were we? I remember Kendall going to get drinks. It didn't seem like it took him that long. And he was texting again and being shading about it._

Logan's heart started to race. He began to panic. The more he thought about it, the more uncertain he became, and the more he began to think that Camille was right.

_He said that he was going to get a drink and to use the bathroom. I remember him leaving and coming back. Did he have a drink in his hand? No his shirt was wet and he said that someone had shoved him and he spilled it on his shirt. I don't remember smelling the alcohol though. I only smelled it when we kissed but that was because it was on his breath. If he didn't really spill a drink, why was his shirt wet? Why didn't he get another one? And why would he lie about it? And now that I think about it, he was gone for a little while. Longer than it probably should have been..._

Things weren't adding up in Logan's head.

_And after he came back he was acting a little odd. He seemed a little distant as compared to his normal clingy self. After about another hour we left and went to bed._

_Sunday...everything was normal on Sunday. There was no shady texting. Kendall gave me his full attention from then until now. Nobody had said a word about the party. It was almost as if it never happened. Maybe I should-_

"Hey Logan!"

Logan jerked his head up to see Jo walking down the hallway. "Hey Jo." Logan smiled faintly at her. He had still felt very uneasy with her knowing about him liking her ex boyfriend.

"Did you hear what happened at the party last weekend?" Jo asked him. Logan's heart stopped but he knew that she had no idea about him and Kendall and he tried to brace himself so that he wouldn't blow up at her for what she was probably about to say.

"No what happened?" Logan asked playing stupid. He knew that she was going to talk about Kendall supposedly hooking up with this mystery man because she knows that Logan likes him. Since she got it out of Camille, Jo has tried to find everything to make Logan jealous or torture him. She would always come running up to him and tell him about how she saw Kendall talking to this girl or eating with some guy. To her it was a game. To Logan it was annoying.

"Well apparently Kendall hooked up with a guy and the fucked and when the guy came he came all over Kendall's shirt." Logan's face went pale. He put that into what he was just thinking about. It made sense. But can he really believe her?

"Fascinating Jo. Now if you don't mind I have somethings to take care of and I really don't have time to stand here and listen to your rumors and games to try and get me mad and jealous." Logan said with an attitude. He turned around and kept walking before she had a chance to say anything.

Logan thought about what she had said. It made sense. Perfect sense. He didn't want to believe it though. Not until he had proof and he had talked to Kendall. He continued walking down the hall thinking about what happened.

Logan walked into the apartment. Kendall was sitting on the couch with James and Carlos watching tv and talking. The boys turned around when they heard the door close. "Logan!" Carlos said excitedly. Logan smiled and walked over to them. He still felt frantic over what he had been hearing all day and he knew it was showing on his face. "Where you been all day buddy?" James asked. Logan shrugged at him. "I was with Camille but she had something to do so I went for a walk." Logan said trying to play cool. He kept looking at Kendall and the gossip kept running through his head. Kendall looked back at Logan and he knew something was not right with his boyfriend. "Is everything okay Logan?" Kendall asked. "Can we talk?" Logan said. He started to shake his eyes became glassy. Kendall nodded. "In private?" Logan asked. Kendall looked at Carlos and James and they nodded. He got up and followed Logan into his room. Logan walked in and sat down on his bed and Kendall closed the door. Logan feel the tears building. "Logan what's wrong? What's bothering you?" Kendall asked rubbing Logan's back. Logan wiped his eyes and looked at Kendall. "Do you love me?" Logan asked quietly. Kendall was shocked at Logan's question. "Yes Logan of course I love you. Why would you ask that?" Kendall asked him a little offended. Logan shrugged and put his head on his knees. Kendall lifted him back up. "Hey. Why are you asking me that babe?" Logan couldn't speak and he just shrugged again. "There must be a reason." Kendall insisted. "Are you cheating on me?" Logan asked soft but bluntly. Kendall's hearty stopped."What? Kendall asked. Logan sighed. "I was talking to Camille today and she told me she heard that you hooked up with some guy at the party last week and Jo told me the same thing and that you didn't spill drinks on your shirt and it was really the other guy's cum the you tried to clean off. And it makes sense because you didn't smell like alcohol and you were gone for quite awhile and I don't know who to believe and you've been kinda shady when your texting and I'm concerned because I don't want to lose you." Logan rambled on starting to cry. "Babe I'm not cheating on you. I didn't hook up with anyone other than you. I would never cheat on you. Why would you think that?" Kendall said very defensively. "I just wanted to hear your side of the story. I never said I believed them. But what they're saying makes sense and I wanted to be sure." Logan retaliated. "I didn't cheat on you Logan. I spilled drinks on myself. I never said they were alcoholic." Kendall defended himself. Italics true... "I don't even know who this person is that they're accusing me of having sex with. And for the texting thing, you shouldn't be reading over my shoulder anyway." Kendall snapped. "I don't read over your shoulder. But I know you just happen to look at my phone when I text too. I'm sorry Kendall but I just wanted to hear your side before I believed the wrong person." Logan explained "Well you should believe me. I'm your boyfriend. And how did Camille know to tell you?" Kendall asked. Logan sighed. He knew he was going to get screamed at for telling her. "I told her because she has the right to know." Logan snapped. Kendall stayed silent and Logan could tell that he was not happy. "You should be thanking her because if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't even be together right now. It was her idea for the three of us to hang out that night her and I fought. She helped me get together with you. So she deserves the right to know Kendall." "Well you could have talked to me about it first. I'm not mad that she knows, I'm mad that you didn't talk to me first." Kendall said. Logan took a deep breath and didn't say anything. Kendall rubbed his back. "Babe you don't have anything to worry about okay? I love you more than anything and I would never do anything to hurt you." Kendall said comfortingly. Logan leaned his head against Kendall's shoulder. Hearing this made Logan feel better. He felt that everything that was said about the party can just be forgotten about. "I just don't want to lose you. I waited so long for this. I just don't want it to be for nothing. You mean so much to me and you are the first guy that's ever treated me as great as you are and I don't want that to go away." Logan said tearing up again. "It's okay Logan. You don't have to be afraid of that. I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm staying right here in your arms." Kendall comforted him. "I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me." Logan said after a few moments on silence. "It's okay Logan. You were doing the right thing by confronting me about it. I'm sorry for getting on your case about telling Camille. I know how important she is in your life and if you want her to know I'm okay with that." Kendall said. He put his arm around Logan. There was another brief silence. During the time where neither boy spoke, Logan sat and thought about what had just happened. His trust and faith had been restored in Kendall._ I think I'm finally ready.._ "Kendall?" Logan asked. "Yeah?" Kendall said looking at him. The boys locked eyes. Logan found himself lost in Kendall's eyes. His heart started to race as he became more and more nervous. "I think I'm ready." Logan said. Kendall just looked at him. "What do you mean?" Kendall asked. "You are the only guy I felt I could trust and that you wouldn't just disappear on me. And I've been waiting for the right time and to make sure that I was right and well...I'm ready." Logan explained. "To have sex?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded. "Well I'm honored that you're choosing me to devirginize your ass." He laughed "Hey stop this is important!" Logan laughed hitting Kendall's arm playfully. "This means a lot to me. I didn't want to do it with just anyone because I wanted them to be apart of my life. Not just take my virginity and leave. I've waited a very long time and I wanted to share this with you because I truly love you." Logan said. Kendall smiled at him. "Okay okay. Well if you think you're ready, then I'm ready too boo." The boys smiled at each other and then kissed. "but right now is not a good time. The guys are waiting for me." Kendall said breaking their tender moment. "I know I know. Go have a good time and I'll see you later. I'm going to grab a shower." Logan smiled at him. Kendall smiled at him, kissed him one last time, and walked out of his room. Logan laid back on his bed and smiled. _I knew he wouldn't do anything and now I know that I can trust him with something as special as this..._ Logan took out his phone and called Camille. "Hey I talked to Kendall." Logan said. "And what did he say?" Camille asked. "Well he said that he didn't cheat on me or anything and that he doesn't even know where people are getting that idea that he hooked up with anyone at the party from." "Okay well that's good. I just want you to be careful darling." Camille said "I know. I appreciate you coming to me about it even though you had no idea that we were dating." "To be honest with you. I figured it out Logan. I knew for about two months" "I know because you know me better than I do right?" Logan laughed "That's right! The moment you figure that out the better off you'll be." Camille laughed. "Well regardless I still appreciated it. Thank you." "I'm here to look out for you. I don't want you to do anything stupid." Camille said. "And I told him I was ready." Logan said smiling even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Just be careful. That's all I ask hun." "Thanks. I will. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Logan hung up the phone. He grabbed his things headed for the shower. The idea that he was going to have sex with Kendall continuously gave him butterflies. _We're finally gonna do it._ Logan smirked to himself. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Is everybody gone?" Logan asked sitting up in his bed starting to smile. Kendall took one more walk around the apartment. Logan had butterflies in his stomach. This was it. Logan was finally going to have sex with Kendall. Kendall walked into Logan's room and shut and locked the door.

"Yeah. My mom took Katie out to an audition and they're gonna be gone all day." Kendall said smiling.

"What about James and Carlos?" Logan asked

"They went to the beach in attempt to pick up girls so they'll be gone awhile." Kendall smiled. Logan smiled back at him. Kendall walked over to Logan's bed and Logan grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down letting out a playful growl. The boys locked lips for a few moments. Logan lifted his covers and Kendall crawled underneath and laid on top of Logan. The boys kissed again. Their tongues danced in each others mouths while their hands explored each others familiar bodies.

Logan ran his hands up and down Kendall's back while Kendall nibbled his ear and neck. Logan let out faint moans and felt run through his body as Kendall breathed softly into his ear. The boys kissed and Logan slipped his hands underneath Kendall's grey shirt and pulled it off.

Kendall straddled Logan while Logan sat up and kissed Kendall's smooth body. Kendall reached down and pulled off Logan's tank top and pushed him back down on the bed. Kendall locked lips with the dark haired boy and then made his way down his body. They were both hard as rocks from the kissing and body contact. Logan grabbed the waistband of Kendall's gym shorts and pulled him forward. He felt Kendall's eight inch member through his shorts before pulling down his shorts and exposing it.

Logan wrapped his hand around Kendall's thick cock and stroked it. Kendall lifted up Logan's head and Logan took it in his mouth. He began to suck him while he looked up into Kendall's eyes. Kendall tilted his head back as he let the waves of pleasure radiate through his body. He grabbed Logan's head and began to slowly thrust his hips.

He pushed Kendall off of him and ripped his gym shorts off. Logan massaged Kendall's sac as they kissed passionately. He broke the kiss and went back to sucking Kendall's dick. Kendall began to moan as Logan went to work.

"Logan you are so good at sucking cock. It feels amazing." Kendall moaned. Logan let out a small chuckle as he sucked Kendall. "Fuck your mouth feels so good." Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him up to kiss him. Kendall slid his hands down the back of Logan's shorts and squeezed his ass and played with his hole. Logan let out soft moans of pleasure and Kendall slid off his shorts exposing his hard cock and his jet black hairs. The boys tossed and turned naked with each other, hands grabbing and feeling every part of their bodies while they kissed passionately.

Kendall leaned forward and pushed Logan onto his back. He ran his tongue up Logan's hard shaft and tickled the head of his cock. With each flick of his tongue, intense pleasure emanated through Logan's body. Kendall put his lips on the head of Logan's cock and began sucking. The warmth of Kendall's mouth sent shock waves through his body. He slowly rocked his hips.

Logan put his hand on the back of Kendall's head and pushed him down as he pushed up with his hips. Kendall took Logan's seven inch cock down to the base with ease. Logan held him there as he thrust his hips. Kendall pulled off and began massaging his balls.

"You sure you're ready?" Kendall asked softly. Logan smiled at him and nodded. Kendall wet his middle finger and started playing with Logan's hole. He wiggled his finger as he pushed until it slid inside Logan. Logan tensed and bucked his hips at the new feeling.

"Just relax babe. It'll hurt more if you tense up like that." Kendall comforted him. Logan released the vice grip his hole had around Kendall's finger and Kendall proceeded to massage his insides. Logan laid there as he felt Kendall's finger slide in and out of him. Kendall slid another finger in and Logan bit his lip. "Relax Logan." Kendall said. Logan reached up and pulled him down by the back of his neck and kissed him. Kendall continued fingering him and opening him up.

Logan let out soft moans as Kendall slid in and out and scissored his hole. The boys locked eyes.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded. He slid in between Logan's legs. "You're sure? You can't come back from this." Kendall said.

"Yes now just shut up and give it to me babe." Logan said seductively. Kendall felt his cock twitch. He pulled Logan up and pushed his head down on his cock. Logan sucked him making sure he was lubed up well. Kendall pushed Logan down on his back and lifted his legs onto his shoulders. He pressed the tip of his cock against Logan's hole and gently pressed on it. It slid in and Logan bucked his hips and gripped the sheets. The pain was much more than Kendall's two fingers.

"God you're so big." Logan moaned biting his bottom lip. Kendall stayed still to give Logan a chance to adjust. After a few moments he began to slowly rock back and forth. Logan quickly felt it go from pain to intense pleasure. He had never felt anything like it. As Kendall began to pick up speed, he began to moan louder.

Kendall leaned over to kiss him and Logan wrapped his arms around him. Kendall thrusted Logan hard. He hit his sweet spot and Logan's body tensed and filled with pleasure.

"Oh Kendall it feels so good. Don't stop. Please don't stop." Logan moaned. Kendall sat back up and looked down at Logan was was writhing with pleasure. Logan's eyes rolled back in his head as he let the pleasure waves soar through him. _Words can't describe...This is purely heaven..._ Logan felt himself getting louder as he was getting closer to climaxing.

"Kendall don't stop you're going to make me cum. Fuck me harder." Logan yelled. Kendall pounded him harder and faster and could feel himself getting close. "Come on almost there!" Logan moaned louder as Kendall thrusted harder. He looked down at his cock and watched himself cum all over his chest and stomach. The pleasure was intense, like nothing he had ever felt before. His body tingled and he rode out the waves of his orgasm while Kendall thrusted his insides.

The clenching of Logan's hole around his cock made it hard for Kendall to hold out any longer. "Oh god I'm gonna cum." Kendall moaned. He gave one final thrust and came inside of Logan. He moaned and collapsed on top of Logan still inside of him. The boys wrapped their arms around each other and laid there. Both boys were sweaty, sticky, and out of breath. They both were panting.

"K-Kendall." Logan said breathing heavily.

"Yeah babe?" Kendall asked taking a deep breath.

"That was...That was...amazing." Logan said. Kendall smiled and kissed him. He pulled out of him and stood up.

"Come on let's shower and get cleaned up." Kendall said looking down at Logan. Logan sat up and stood up next to Kendall. He grabbed towels off his shelf and they walked out into the hallway. Pain filled Logan's mid and lower section of his body as he walked and he started to waddle. Kendall watched him and laughed.

"What! It hurts!" Logan whined playfully.

"Someone's doing the walk of shame." Kendall teased.

"Oh shut up before I throw your nekkid ass into the hallway and lock the door." Logan laughed. The boys go into the warm shower and rinsed each other off. Kendall stood behind Logan and wrapped his arms around him. Logan leaned back against him. Kendall his hands down his chest and stomach and grabbed his dick. Logan felt Kendall's hard-on pressing up against him. Kendall started stroking Logan and thrusting his hips against him. Logan leaned his head back closing his eyes and Kendall nibbled his ear.

"Wanna do it again?" Kendall breathed into his ear. Logan got chills.

"Yes" Logan whispered. Kendall reached down and lined himself with Logan's hole. He grabbed his hips and pulled on them and Logan slid on Kendall's cock. Logan gasped as he was once again filled with Kendall's thick member. Kendall thrusted back and forth while he stroked Logan's cock. Logan bent over and put his hands on the shower wall for support as Kendall picked up speed. The bathroom echoed with the boys' moans.

Logan stood up and turned and kissed Kendall. Logan felt himself getting close and he started to moan louder. He leaned back up against Kendall he tilted his head back. Ropes of cum sprang from the tip of cock as Kendall thrusted and shot his own load inside him. Logan felt his body tingle and his knees shake. He put and hand on the wall for further support.

Kendall pulled out of him and Logan turned around and kissed him. They stood in the shower and let the warm water wash the sweat off them before getting out and drying off. They walked back into Logan's room and got dressed. Kendall's phone rang and he checked the messaged.

"Hey babe I gotta go out for a little bit. I have something to take care of" Kendall said. "Hang out later?"

"Of course." Logan smiled. The boys kissed and Kendall walked out of the apartment. Logan smiled to himself and sat on his bed. He texted Camille. **We did it. Omg it was amazing.-L** Not even a second after he sent the message, she texted him back. **I WANT ALL THE DETAILS!-C. **Logan laughed at the messaged and headed up to her apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** Logan races up to Camille's apartment. When he reaches the door, she swings it open before he even has a chance to knock. They both look at each other with gigantic smiles and Camille lets out a loud scream and hugs Logan. She then pulls him inside and slams the door. "I wanna know EVERYTHING!" She yells with excitement. Logan laughs at her. It seemed as if she was more excited that it happened than he was, and he was the one that wanted it for so long. They sat down on the couch and Logan took a deep breath and tried to contain his excitement but it was too much and all he could do was look at Camille and scream just as loud as she did. "It was simply amazing. I can't find the words to describe it. I just can't." Logan said smiling. "I want to hear all about it! How'd it start!? Who made the first move!? Did it hurt?! Is he absolutely HUGE!?" Camille interrogated him. Logan just laughed at her and her excitement. "We finally had time alone in the apartment and we were in my room," Logan started. Camille leaned in. "And?" She asked, prodding him along. "And we made out, and then the clothes came off." Logan continued. "And!?" She prodded again. He found humor in leaving her on edge. With every detail she leaned closer and closer. He could tell she was really getting into the story so he decided to draw it out and keep her in suspense. "And then we fucked. And let me tell you. I'm so glad there was no one home because there was no way of hiding what we were doing." Logan laughed "So you're a screamer?!" Camille said raising an eyebrow. Logan's face turned a light shade of red "Maybe.." He said not agreeing or disagreeing with her accusation. "So that's what that noise was..." She said. Logan's face turned pale and then bright red. "What noise?" Logan said nervously. Camille just laughed at him. Logan however didn't find it funny. "I'm only kidding relax," she said laughing. Logan laughed nervously with her and then her face went serious,"or am I?!" She said mysteriously. "Hey cut it out." Logan laughed, "anyway, yes, it was so good I was screaming." Camille squealed and clapped with excitement. Logan left out the climax and the post-sex shower scene just because he felt it was a little much to be telling her. "Yay! We have to celebrate!" Camille said bouncing up and down on the couch. "I'm going out this weekend and you should come with me and we'll celebrate!" "Yes! We should!" Logan said in agreement. "Yay!" Camille said hugging him. "I'm leaving in two hours! Go get packed!" She ordered. Logan stood up and headed for the door. She let him out of the apartment and he returned downstairs. Logan walked into the apartment and James and Carlos stood up. "Logan you have A LOT of explaining to do!" Carlos said walking towards him as Logan tried to avoid him. Logan instantly knew what was coming. The other boys had found out and now they were approaching him about it. Logan hurried down the hall to his room. "Oh no you don't!" James yelled at him. Logan cringed as he hurried to his room. He quickly slammed the door behind him and locked it. James and Carlos knocked on the door. "Logan open the door we want to talk!" James said. "We know about you and Kendall." Carlos said through the door. Logan's heart stopped. He knew it. They had found out and now they were coming to give their disapproval. All Logan could do was stand there silently. He couldn't find the words. "Logan please open the door. We really want to talk about it. We're not mad. Please just open the door." James said calmly. Logan reached for the knob and opened the door. His mind raced of all the different ways this situation could go. None of which were good. They just stared at each other for a moment or two. Neither side said a word. "So you know my secret." Logan said finally in a quiet tone. Carlos and James nodded. "Great." Logan said looking down in defeat. There was another silence. "Logan why didn't you tell us?" Carlos asked feeling a little hurt. "We're your friends. You're supposed to be able to trust is with things like this." Logan sighed. He turned around and slumped down on his bed. The other boys walked into the room and sat on the floor in front of him. Logan was silent. "How long has it been?" James asked. "Couple months." Logan said softly "Were you gonna tell us?" Carlos asked. "Yes. But I just was so afraid of what you guys were going to think and what you would say and I was so afraid and I was afraid of what Kendall was gonna say and think-" Logan rambled on his list of reasons "Why would you think we had an issue with it?" James asked. "I don't know" Logan shrugged. "You don't have to worry about that. We're so happy to finally see you two together." Carlos smiled. Logan half smiled at him. "We want you to know that we support the both of you no matter what. We'll always have your back." James reassured him. Logan smiled and his anxiety levels lowered. He was so happy to hear that his friends were so supportive. "Thanks guys. You're the best." Logan stood up and group hugged them. "Just promise us that no matter what happens with you guys, it won't break up the group." Carlos said. "Of course. Trust me. Nothing is going to happen with us." Logan said smiling. They hugged again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready to go with Camille to celebrate." Logan smiled. James and Carlos headed out of his room and Logan began packing. Shortly thereafter, Camille knocked on the door. Logan headed out with her and headed towards the lobby. 


End file.
